zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CYCKI - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ 71
Opis Nowe Zapytaj Beczkę! Kto to w ogóle ogląda?! Jednogłośna Opinia Całkiem sporo internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek Zapytaj Beczkę i wyraziło Jednogłośną Opinię: Wyładniałeś :D – Katarzyna Caryca Pytania * Co sądzisz o Abstrachuje.TV? - BlaBla * Co sądzisz o "fejmach" na asku ? - Julia Grudzień * P O co walczą protestujący na Ukrainie? - Henryk Duda * Gdzie znajdę dzisiaj prawdziwych filozofów ? - Leo Jutuber * P Czy jak zaśpiewam piosenkę np. jakiegoś rapera (polskiego) pod moim bitem i wrzucę na youtube'a jako cover to grozi mi cos - Maksymilian Nowotnik * Krzysiu, jak to jest, że mój komentarz wyjebało w pizdu, czyżbyś go usunął? - Malcolmer97 * Krzysiu, czy kiedy chodziłeś do gimnazjum, to też "popularne" było rysowanie kolegom w zeszytach karnych kutasów? Czy może były jakieś odpowiedniki tego? - PackerTV * Krzysiu, czy masz wykupioną licence do winrara? - piotr Skrzypek * P Krzysiu,czemu na cycki dziewczyn mówi się teraz często bułeczki,pomarańczki,pierożki itp. - Rafał Kowalski * Nie wyrażam zgody na publikacje mojego komentarza w odcinku. (nazwa użytkownika ocenzurowana) * (Pytanie) Krzysiu dlaczego wy faceci mówicie że kobiety inteligentne, z pasją (choćby to były gry komputerowe) są fajne, a wybieracie tylko bezmózgie-pustogłowe-pusto-pustaki na które później narzekacie? Niech no zacytuję "To tak jakby nie gej mówił do geja - tak, tak włóż go jeszcze głębiej, boli mnie ale jestem małą dziwką". WHY?? - zabilimniewczoraj * P Od czasu do czasu posługujesz się terminologią związaną z psychologią. Studiowałeś psychologię, czy było to bardziej związane z twoimi przygodami z biznesem/gamedevem/startupami/siecią? Uważasz że coś z tego jest dla ciebie nadal użyteczne? - Dawid Gniłka * Krzysiu, czy potrafisz gniewnie wypowiedzieć słowo "bąbelki"? - Ola Maciejowska * P Panie Krzysiu chciałbym zadać jakieś pytanie ale nie chcę być zhejtowany. Czy pytanie pokroju: "dlaczego ten kanał jest taki popularny" jest właściwym pytaniem, które uchodzi tutaj za abstrakcyjną normę tego zbyt mądrego jak dla mnie kanału? - Dami Nova * sorry, taki mamy klimat :D Co o tym sądzisz Krzysiu? :D - TheNicko333 * Krzysiek, co to za gówniana muzyczka leci w tle twoich filmików? I dlaczego w titanicu grał DiCaprio a nie Chuck Norris? - thejelen30 * Krzysiu bo jest taka sprawa ze moj chlopak jest o Ciebie zazdrosny, denerwuje sie gdy właczam zapytaj beczkę... mógłbyś wytłumaczyć że śmianie się z Twoich żartów jest normalną reakcją widzów? - ada Brak * Krzysiu byłeś na otwarciu? ;] - Pan Javel * Krzysiu, mam poważne pytanie. Przeczytałem ostatnio książkę Dana Browna "Inferno" , w której był bardzo dobrze przedstawimy dotyczący nasz problem. Mowa tu o przeludnieniu ludzi. Co o tym sądzisz? - TheRockzPL * Czy tobie, też wydaje się nierealna teoria wyginięcia dinozaurów? No bo przecież gdyby jakiś meteor czy inne kosmiczny kamulec dupnął w Ziemię to by ją chyba doszczętnie rozjebał, albo zostawił cholernie wielką dziurę po uderzeniu. - Deth Craher * Krzysiu, jak uważasz, czemu tak dużo dzieciaków (i nie tylko) jara się KFC i tym podobnymi? - Dominik Rowiński * Dlaczego gdy opowiadam chujowy (według mnie) kawał ludzie się śmieją , a gdy opowiadam zajebisty( według mnie) to nie. - patmen98 Ciekawostki *W lewym górnym rogu widnieje flaga Ukrainy *Krzysiu w tym odcinku nawiązał do filmów z serii "Czego NIE mówią" na kanale Abstrachuje.TV, robiąc parodię zatytułowaną: "Czego NIE mówi... TheBeeczka" Podkład muzyczny * Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues * Riding Club Championships - Punk & Fun (muzyka z intra Abstrachuje.TV) * Danosongs - Hudson River Station * Marion Barfs - Clint Mansell for a Dream (użyty podczas próby gniewnego wypowiedzenia słowa "bąbelki") * Danosongs - The Jump Bump Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem